bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kamui Kawahiru
:"Closed eyes that conceal a menacing gaze, the cold glare through the Stained Glass." - Seireitou-shishō Kamui (神威, Might of the Gods), known by his full name as Madara Kawahiru (カワ昼マダラ, Kawahiru Madara), is the older brother of both Seireitou Kawahiru and Sannotō Kawahiru, as well as the first born son of Yeshua and Tsuyuri. He has been revealed to have held the seat of Captain in the Ninth Division; several years prior to Seireitou's captaincy. Remaining in the shadows of history, with his partners Setsuna Inoue, Wonderweiss Margera, and Muramasa; he is the sole surivor of the royal family who knows the complete history and truth behind Sydonay Senseirei's attack and the time before Soul King Yōhan. He is currently revered in the Soul Society by his Seijin Moniker as Mūgetsutaigen (ない月, "No Moon" Embodiment). Leading his army of Arrancar, Kamui serves as the main antagonist of the Summer War. His defeat caused him to decend into the Dangai Precipice World, only to be seen in the Menos Forest a year later, his means of survival unknown. He returns in the Legacy of the Kawahiru Saga and the Bonds of the Kawahiru Brothers Saga as an ally to the Soul Society, to aid in the burgeoning war against Datara Kawahiru. He has, along with Seireitou, founded the Seijin Council. In the eyes of the World Court, Kamui is considered too dangerous to the "future security of the world." Once matters were settled in the Second Reikai War, Kamui was brought back to the Seijin Concil and, per Junsui Kirei's retirement, was made the Council's head leader. Due to currently unknown reasons, Kamui had defected without so much as a word to either the Seijin Council nor his younger brother. Kamui had allied himself with a powerful demon named Hyōra. It is also presumed he has aligned himself with Sōkudo, but it is mere speculation on Raian's part. Appearance Despite his status as an infamous Shinigami, his appearance was not the most intimidating, apart from the intensity of his eyes. During his childhood, he would regularly have a gentle and caring look in his eyes, especially directed towards his younger brother. Upon his defection, he would regularly have a stern look to them. He was a fairly tall person, whose basic appearance was very much unlike those of the royal family. Both his hair and eyes are purple in color, though his eyes were lighter; his eyes have a very deep and lonely look to them, even Seireitou said he was once lost in them during battle. His hair is very long, especially in the back and his bangs at the side. They are kept hanging downwards, and sometimes even utilized in Kamui's kidō. While exiled from the Gotei 13, Kamui took interest in more modern attire. He wore a simple black shirt, along with a pair of blue jeans. Over this, he wore a light purple jacket that had a dark purple design; this jacket was a gift from Unohana, which Kamui explains in later chapters. His jacket's collar sticks upwards, adding to Kamui's more "emotionless" appearance. His hair, while the side-bangs remain long and flowing, has been styled in the back instead of being let loose. As a Grandmaster of the Seijin Council, he continues to dress with the same attire, but wears a long brown cloak complete with a hood; almost exactly the same in appearance to his brother's. Three years after the second Reikai war, Kamui took to wearing sashinuki hakama, which are gathered at the ankles, producing the "ballooning" effect. The hakama are kept up with an unusual obi made of fox fur. Kamui wears a black shirt like before, but one more loose-fitting, continuing to wear his signature jacket. Personality Despite being a member of the Royal Family, Kamui is not very boastful of his lineage; he believes that one's reputation must come from their own actions, not their birthrights. He is seen as cool and calm, and able to process any information he may recieve, no matter how shocking or disappointing it may be. Kamui often appears aloof and indifferent, and rarely shows any emotions other than slight annoyance or dissatisfaction. He thinks highly of himself and is cruel to others, though he is protective of his teammates. He cares little for others, and thinks that humans, while at times amusing, are merely mortal and ultimately expendable. With the ambition to walk the path of conquest, he desires to become stronger, (although he is incredibly strong already, possibly as strong or stronger than someone of Sunryuk Asakura's stature) even at the expense of others. He believes that struggle is the only way for survival. He reprimands both Raian and Seireitou for this constantly, and believes that both of them are naïve. Although Kamui maintains a cool, uncaring exterior, the presence of Seireitou's constant will to never give up and protect his friends affecting the way he defines power, is proof of his growing compassion. Kamui is willing to do whatever it takes to accomplish his goal, even if it means lying to his followers and using people as bait for the outcome he desires. However, he has trouble putting those he is close to in harms way for the sake of his goal, which is a weakness as a commander but a remnant of his humanity and sanity. Gradually, however, he has come to embrace the fact that he has to destroy before reconstruction can occur. He views equality and justice as an evil that must be dispelled and encourages social battle to maintain evolution within society. At a very early age, it is clear that Kamui displayed a desire to be different and set apart from others (as is hinted when he mentions that he likes his own name, because it sounds like the name of one who is the leader). Kamui also showed an eminent fear of death, considering it a human weakness. He feels no desire or need for human companionship or friendship, and is unable to accept the idea of love or affection for another. Once his soul synergized with Mūkagami (を反映して無ミラー, "mirror reflecting nothingness"), Kamui possessed almost no sense of self, no emotions, no real interest in self determination. In more recent chapters, he appears to be more warm toward others, but retains his ruthless instinct in battle. Although as the series progresses and he abandons his desire for killing the remaining Kawahiru, he gradually starts to show less resentment and appears more willing to fight side-by-side with his brother, and even at times is concerned for Seireitou's welfare. His growing compassion is what prompted him to gain the powers of the Tenshi. Kamui is very prideful and secure in his own strength. However, he keeps his arrogance in check, and humbles himself towards individuals he felt superior, such as Junsui. He is very brave, risking life and limb on numerous occasions for the Seijin Council and Order respectively. Kamui was also known to have an occasional sarcastic interface. Despite his bravery, it should be noted that Kamui demonstrates extreme caution and reluctance at times, and chooses his friends carefully. He is slow to trust and often comes off as remote and intense. Despite this, he is shown at his core to be a loner that wants true friendship and companionship; and is very honorable, always keeping his word. As Kamui spent more time with his younger brother, he began to form new traits that related to his past self. Kamui is seen as aloof, elusive, and misanthropic, often belittling and mocking humans and their emotions. Although relatively taciturn, he occasionally squabbles with and insults his teammates, especially Renge Yamato. However, deep-down, he holds a certain amount of respect for the latter and vice-versa. In fact, Kamui respects all his teammates, but seems to be closest to Seireitou. Kamui prefers to work on his own agenda, and has a notorious reputation in the Soul Society for being a devastatingly-powerful killer. Although, regardless of this growing compassion, Kamui retains an outer persona reminiscent of the attitudes he has shown throughout the years. This is also revealed through his uses of impolite Japanese. He addresses strangers or people he does not like with "kisama" (気様), which, like "temee" (テム), is an offensive form of "you", though still more formal. History Kamui, once known by his birthname as Madara Kawahiru, was born to Soul King Yeshua Kawahiru and Soul Empress Tsuyuri Kawahiru. The elder son of his as-of-yet unborn siblings, Seireitou Kawahiru and Zashiki Kawahiru, Kamui was praised by all as the best of his generation - a genius above all others. Even by the standards of the battle-adept Kawahiru clan, Kamui's prowess far outshone them. Kamui learned the name of his Zanpakutō, Shinkūgetsu (空月, "empty moon") at that time, as well as its Bankai at an extremely young age. However, not even his family, friends, or instructors could understand him. This indifference was a result of being treated by his friends and classmates as someone higher-up, and thus, was difficult for Kamui to differ from those who were truly his friends and those who wanted to maintain good connections with the royal family. Revealed in Seireitou and Madara: The Story of the Flower Garden, Kamui spent alot of time in a garden on the outskirts of Rukongai. Once he had become "of-age", these situations got worse. He had to deal with living in the shadow of his family's lineage, without being able to be recognized as a person all his own. However, his love for his family would not allow feelings of remorse and hatred. The years went on, as war became imminent between the Yatsumaru clan and the Kawahiru clan. Kamui was chosen to be the General of the Kawahiru, leading them into battle. Following several decades of battle, the war entered a stalemate. Despite Kamui's pleas for his father to end the war, the battles and bloodshed continued. Kamui knew that this war would see no end, thus bringing no peace. These thoughts came to a single conclusion: kill the Kawahiru officials. Before that fateful night arrived, Kamui discovered the existence of Datara Kawahiru, who was attempting to rid the Soul Society of the Kawahiru's influence. In return for not disturbing the Society's peace, Kamui offered to help Datara claim vengeance against the Kawahiru for turning their backs on him centuries earlier; Datara agreed. Kamui slaughtered several of the Kawahiru that night, but upon coming across a pregnant Tsuyuri, carrying her next born, Kamui decided to spare his parents; these actions would result in his permanent departure of the Royal Palace. He abandoned the name Madara, taking on the alias Kamui. This event came as a shock to both the remaining Kawahiru and Yatsumaru, who decided to end their war due to these events. Centuries would pass, as Kamui kept an eye on the Kawahiru clan's activities from afar. He watched a prologued peace in the Society, and even watched his younger brother as he would enter the Shinnō Academy. He even obtained the position of Gotei 13 Captain of the Ninth Division. It should be noted that during the entirety of his self-exile, Kamui found himself getting close to Retsu Unohana. This love became strong, as Unohana accepted Kamui's marriage proposal. However, reality caught up with Kamui, as he realized that Unohana's status as Gotei 13 Captain would be tarnished if they discovered she was married to a traitor. He was forced to flee once more, leaving behind a note explaining everything to Unohana, the latter being someone Kamui could never bring himself to lie to. Leading a life of selflessness and despair, Kamui slowly began to lose his key personality traits, turning into a cold and callous person. Shinkūgetsu had transformed into Shinbyeong, Kamui's currently used Zanpakutō. He teamed himself up with a group of fellow outcasts in the hopes of acheiving his master plan; to reclaim his honor in the eyes of the Soul Society. Synopsis Part III Part IV Inventions *'Reishi-Reason Solution:' Using his vast knowledge of Reason, Kamui had developed a solution that would allow one's body to temporarily take on reason properties, in lieu of reishi properties. This would allow one who had taken the solution to come into contact with reason without succumbing to destruction. The conversion only lasts up to an hour, but once the effects end, the user of the solution is left exhasted. It appears that this solution can be used to polish a Zanpakutō's blade, which will allow it to contend with reason. However, how long this effect lasts and to what extent it can contend with reason hasn't yet been tested. *'Stem-Cell Dilution:' Kamui had invented a special brand of solvent that adapts to the poison within the target's body, and produces its own anti-body that destroys all traces of the poison. Afterwards, all the cells in the body that were either destroyed or damaged are replaced with brand-new cells that perfectly resemble the cells that they replace. He considers this one of his greatest achievements. Equipment *'Mysterious Jewel:' Similar to the one that Seireitou possesses, Kamui carries with him a strange jewel with the number eight imprinted on it. The jewel is shaped like a diamond with an extended body, holding a lavender-purple pearl in its center. Kamui implies that these jewels tie into the Kawahiru clan, and are held by the clan's true heirs. Originally possessing two, the jewel with the number one was entrusted to Seireitou, though the purpose of these jewels are unknown. Judging by the one Kamui holds, it is presumed there is a minimum of eight of these jewels. Powers & Abilities Immeasurable Spiritual Power: Being a former Captain of the Gotei 13 and the heir to the Kawahiru Clan, Kamui's spiritual pressure is almost otherworldly. He has commented that it takes a lot for him not to "crush an ant" (referring to Ryan) in his path. Just by standing at the gates of the Seireitei, the entire Gotei 13 was able to feel his overwhelming spiritual power. The force of Kamui's spiritual power is also great enough to, without any visible effort, bring the Eleventh Division's Captain to his knees. A hint to his actual level of spirit power is given when Kamui was able to use the Hōgyoku created by Kibō Minarai. When the Hōgyoku's will attempted to overcome Kamui's mind and soul with delusions of grandeur, as Kisuke Urahara's Hōgyoku once did to Sōsuke Aizen, Kamui's own will was able to effortlessly counter this, and shatter the Hōgyoku with his spiritual pressure alone. He displays a massive reiatsu even after being severely weakened by Seireitou and exiled to the Dangai Precipice World. It is able to equal a Seijin's speed and power using Bankai, even without his Zanpakutō. Kamui's reiatsu is purple in color. His skill and control at using his spiritual energy allows him to perform a variety of abilities. Once he completed the training he underwent with the the four Kawahiru founders, his spiritual energy had completely changed. Renge stated that it "felt much darker and empty." In order to become stronger, Kamui had overlapped the Seijōka powers he possessed into his Sōzōshin powers, allowing him to transcend into a level far beyond Seireitou. Weaker physical and spiritual attacks are seemingly incapable of even reaching Kamui's presence, let alone causing damage to his person. However, because Kamui hasn't revealed all of his powers nor the full extent of them, it is unknown if his reiatsu can be used in more fightening applications. *'Hypnotic Eyes:' While it is still unclear if this is an ability or meerly a mental extension of his spiritual power, Kamui has the power to cast illusions and disrupt a person's mind and/or thinking ability through his eyes. All it takes is direct eye contact between himself and the target. In conjunction with his Zanpakutō achieving Imperial State, Kamui's own hypnotic powers have broadened. He has also been shown using various psychic powers and capabilities; including hypnosis, telepathy, decrypts one's illusions and turns it against the caster, mind control, illusion-casting, and astral projection. Kamui's ocular powers are differentiated by which eye is used. According to Sao Jiang, the ability he possesses is a rare Kawahiru trait that very few are born with. The left eye contains the fiercest of illusions, while the right eye is said to contain the strongest Kidō technique. *'Cero:' Similar to that of Coyote Starrk, Kamui can fire a cero from his chest without being in a "fighting pose." Kamui also possesses an ability to generate two Ceros in front of each of his eyes that is attached to each other similar to Cero Sincrético in its first stage. The color of these cero are both light purple. However, when fighting seriously, he can focus a powerful cero in his fingertips and fire them almost instantly; with speed matching or even surpassing that of Bala. Devastating Strength: Kamui boasts that he is the physically strongest among all Shinigami of the Soul Society; a claim that has yet to be proven. However, it cannot be denied that he possesses grand amounts of physical prowess; as seen during his fight with Seireitou, when he blocked the Shikon Hisakiten with one hand and crushed it into the ground with his other hand. Another instance where his strength was shown was during his fight with Rikuto, when a Bankai-powered Rikuto charged at Kamui which ended with a fist going through Rikuto's blade; resulting in it being shattered, and a hole through his stomach. He was also able to easily cut down four captains (two which used their bankai) and three vizards (who are former captains of gotei 13) with ease. Kamui was able to impale a Bankai-released Koga with his blade by a mere flick of the wrist, defeating him instantly. He was also able to thrust him into a wall several kilometers away in one strike. He has been shown sending Sora through two buildings with a simple flick of his finger upon his own arm to push him back. With the integration of his Seijōka powers, Kamui's strength rose to even higher levels. Kamui was even able to take on a direct hit from Seireitou's Shinkūmyō-enhanced Shikon Hisakiten, and even withstand a point-blank Cero from Datara Kawahiru without suffering any damage. He was shown capable of blocking the destructive force of Seireitou's Bankai and fight on par with the latter while Kamui himself remained with his sealed Zanpakutō, implying that Kamui has also surpassed Yukara. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While preferring to finish his fights quickly with his Zanpakutō or Kidō, Kamui is a highly capable fighter unarmed as well. Repeatedly, Kamui has shown himself able to effortlessly catch his opponent's weapons barehanded. While fighting offensively, he has shown tremendous agility and dexterity, able to combine both sword and barehanded skills to simultaneously strike with his sword and kick opponents with great force. He often prefers to utilize his hand-to-hand capabilities, despite his impressive swordsmanship skills. He has however shown himself able to effectively use both skills in unison. During Koga's Seiatsu transformation, Kamui is able to knock him a good distance away with just an elbow strike. He was then able to dodge all of the Influenced Koga's attacks, despite the latter's use of Tenbatsu Tekimen, and manages to knock him down flat with an arm-lock. These skills are further displayed in Kamui's master of the Getsudō art. Immense Speed: Though not directly seen, following the defeat of Seireitou, both Kamui and Seireitou had disappeared from sight and sense within seconds; fast enough for even Shiori to lose track of both of their spiritual signatures. During battle, he was shown to leave afterimages of himself. Whether this indicates that he is using a form of speed acceleration or not has yet to be revealed. During his first fight with Seireitou, although Kamui states that Seireitou's weak resolve was impeding his performance, Kamui was able to easily outmaneuver Seireitou's Shikai and mask-enhanced speed to the point he could casually lay a hand on his chest and still dodge a point-blank attack. The sound he makes when moving is like that of Sonído, but he disclaims having knowledge of such a technique. His speed is great enough that he can appear to be in several places at once and wipe out an entire Onmitsukidō squadron in seconds. Kamui can easily close tremendous gaps of distance in the blink of an eye while remaining undetected, as shown from his ability to surprise Seireitou, who is one of the most proficient in the art as well. In order to become stronger, Kamui had overlapped the Seijōka powers he held into his Sōzōshin powers.His already overwhelming speed had enhanced to almost unimaginable levels. His speed is the greatest seen in the Kawahiru clan, being so swift, not even Seireitou is able to see his movements, let alone mentally register them. When Kamui said he would slow down in his attacks, those same strikes appear as simple twitches if anything. *'Saja' (사절단, Emissary): An ancient secret technique passed down by the Kawahiru leaders of the past, for their knowledge and use only. Yeshua, being the current remaining Kawahiru leader, passed down the technique to Kamui alone. As stated by Kamui, it allows one to transcend the dimensional bounderies of existence. The worlds are shown to have three physical dimensions, along with the fourth; the fourth known as time, or also as spacetime. This technique allows Kamui to enter the dimensions that are physically unattainable, such as the fourth and beyond. An example of this was when Seireitou used a cube-shaped Kidō to protect himself from Kamui's assaults, only for the latter to slip through the fourth dimension, and enter as if there was nothing dividing the two brothers apart. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Despite his appearance, Kamui is an extremely skilled fighter, using a combination of powerful attacks and cunning deceptions. His skill in the said area has been repeatedly shown as very high. He achieved Bankai within a short time relying on the sheer skill of his ability to wield his Zanpakutō against its own spirit. His skills at swordsmanship have been shown to be so high, that he rarely ever relies on more than his sealed state as shown when fighting Datara Kawahiru, a fellow Kawahiru with devastating power. Kamui was able to easily defeat Seireitou on their first encounter in one hit. It is said that Kamui's fighting style is called Kuzusu (破壊する, to destroy; literally "to break down"). This was described as the most vicious form of bladed combat, and was said to be filled with both fury and "malignant grace." The form was given the title of the most difficult and demanding form in all of Shinigami combat. The form was both chaotic and erratic, with a heavy focus on offense, said to be able to "eviscerate a lone enemy." Kamui, in his own words, stated that he "created Kuzusu to answer my weakness: it channels my own darkness into a weapon of the light." Unrivaled Genius & Manipulator: Evident from the way he had shown himself during his public betrayal of the Soul Society all those years ago, Kamui is a man of astonishing intellect and manipulation. His most noticeable trait is his ability to deceive and manipulate others around them in multiple manners. His strategic ability was also shown in his swordsmanship combat. Applying the principles of Kuzusu and traditional Seijin form, he often took advantage of his superior defensive capabilities and position on the battlefield to win his battles with as little effort exhausted as possible. Junsui had said that one of Kamui's greatest skills was the way he could manipulate beings, of both good or evil. It was mentioned by Renge Yamato that Kamui's very voice had a hypnotic lull to it whenever he was outwardly speaking, thus a testament to his superior manipulative abilities. Master Chemist: Despite being the former Captain of the Ninth, Kamui has otherwise been shown to be an adept chemist. Having great knowledge of both spiriual and physical reiatsu signatures, Kamui is able to mix certain chemicals to create special drugs, viruses, and antidotes. Mysterious Kidō: Kamui appears to have a mastery of Kidō; shown to utilize spells of level 90 with strict ease. He was also known to create his own kidō spells of immense power. In particular, he was the only known user of a spell that stuns several people at once, bearing the sound of a gunshot; he also used a spell in the Invasion of Northern Rukongai to yank a fleeing officer back to him with zero physical effort. Kamui is also skilled in a type of obscure kidō involving mind-reading. Many people, particularly Seireitou, often noted that Kamui sometimes seemed to see right into their mind and correctly decipher what they were thinking. He can produce kidō without the use of an incantation, and was highly skilled at nonverbal kidō. While some people, such as Nariko Hisano, as seen during the Battle of East Rukongai, seemed to produce lesser kidō when using it non-verbally, Kamui was capable of extraordinary feats such as conjuring hundreds of reiatsu spears to cut down a large opponent, without saying a word; meerly a glance. When Kamui was cut across the midsection by Minkai Zokatakei, Kamui's body cracked like glass, instead of naturally bleeding. The crack made by Minkai soon healed, causing him to assume that Kamui charmed his body with a strange Kidō, though the latter has yet to confirm nor deny this. *'Tatewarigyōsei' (セグメント, segmented) is a dark kidō created by Kamui. When uttered, it's effect is the equivalent of an invisible sword, slashing the target repeatedly and inflicting near-horrific scarring and internal bodily injuries, to the point they are disfigured or possibly killed. It works best on living targets, and has no noticeable effect on inanimate objects or dead ones, such as corpses, other than slashing them pointlessly. It is fired in the same sense as an instant bala. *'Fukanyūsei' (不可入性, impenetrability) is a barrier kidō created by Kamui; A barrier which prevents the foe from finding and/or attacking him. At first his barrier was only useful in hiding his presence. As he persevered in absorbing new, stronger reiatsu into his body and discarding the weaker foreign reiatsu, it became powerful enough to survive the Shikon Hisakiten, which is why Seireitou needed to ascend to Bankai in order to penetrate it. Overtime, he could keep it active constantly as it's power grew to a point where no average technique could even crack it. The barrier can only extend for his own defensive use, and cannot be used for other's safety. Fukanyūsei's power increased over the years, allowing Kamui to absorb all incoming spiritual attacks with the barrier. Once enough spiritual power has been absorbed to satisfy Kamui, he will release it an explosion of massive destruction. Getsudō Successor: Being the successor to the Getsudō technique, Kamui expresses complete mastery of the art. Much like his ancestor, his movements are shown to be very dance-like and artistic. By using a combination of leg sweeps and open-hand strikes, his spiritual power is usually released in waves instead of singular blasts. Due to this art involving complete usage of spiritual energy without imposing one's will on it, he had attempted to reforge this style for his usage of Reason. Kamui's Getsudō takes the same color as his Meidō Zangetsuha, the most unique of any user of Getsudō thus far. *'Sage Transformation' (聖人変換, Henkan-sen): Not Yet Revealed Zanpakutō Shinbyeong (영적질병, spiritual sickness) is the name of Kamui's Zanpakutō. When sealed, it is seen as a traditional habaki with a dark purple guard and intricate design around it's hilt. The guard itself is shaped like a bird, and is worn by Kamui on his left hip. Shinbyeong has the power over the bonds of death, but also of life. It can restore the life of the dead by cutting the pale-bearers who take the souls to the afterlife. When sealed, it is unable to harm any living beings, which is ironic for a katana; much less a Zanpakutō. The only known thing it can cut while sealed is the Yūreiyushi, due to Shinbyeong being the only Zanpakutō that can utilize reason, as well as beings that are "not of this world." However, its main power lies in the fact that it can bring the recently dead back to life as well as healing the wounded. Shinbyeong is also capable of returning stolen souls back to their original owners. According to Kamui's mother, Shinbyeong was never meant for direct battle, and that she can feel Shinbyeong's pain resonating from deep within the blade. Upon his return from the Dangai, he claims to have trained inside the Dangai for the past year, and has finally awakened his Zanpakutō's imperial state and mastered it to it's peak point. Mūkagami was broken over Shinbyeong, as it's mirror fragments merged with the zanpakutō, allowing it to obtain it's final powers. Shinbyeong, according to Kamui, is the only Reason-type Zanpakutō in existence. ::Jangseung (복사, village guardian; "guardian of the spiritual world"): Kamui uses his Sōzōshin energy to lure the flames of Heaven to his Zanpakutō, and creates a large spiritual dragon from them. The dragon cannot be controlled, unless the user is capable of absorbing and taming its power. Initially, it damaged his arm horribly (despite using the blade as the medium), but Kamui has surpassed that by discovering that in order to completely control the dragon's power, and have its power at his full disposal, he had to trap it within his own being. Because it composed entirely of black and purple angelic flames, it completely consumes all it devours. Essentially, it sends its targets to oblivion as a result. When he turns the dragon on himself, Kamui gains a massive boost in power, defense, and speed. Seireitou says that in order to do this, Kamui had to have had consumed and trapped the dragon within him, binding it to his will. When he first used this technique against Yūryaku Amida, he demonstrated an inability to feel pain. Kamui is also able to emit the dragon as an aura around his person, which allows for his strikes and hand-to-hand blows to increase vastly. *'Shikai:' It's release command is "Overtake the Boundaries of Reality" (現実の追い越し境界, genjitsu no oikoshi kyōkai). When released, the entire vicinity around Kamui is frozen. Only opponents with a large amount of reiatsu and concentration will be able to escape being frozen in time. It releases with an immense gravitational force that levels most of the surrounding area, and even can bring down opponents of Seireitou's medal upon activation. In Shikai, Shinbyeong's blade becomes more straight, yet not exactly like that of a japanese longblade. The hilt takes the form of a bone, with an embedded purple jewel at the base of the hilt that glows upon the usage of a Shikai technique. It's guard becomes gold in color, and is shaped like a triple-winged bird. Shinbyeong was once considered the strongest Illusion-type in all of Soul Society, but Kamui explains that this is incorrect. It is, in fact, the only Reason-type Zanpakutō in existence. :Shikai Special Abilities: In reference to its namesake, Shinbyeong's power is depicted by Rituals (儀式, Hōkō) preformed by Kamui. Depending on the opponent, the rituals must be preformed in a particular manner and order in order to invoke fatality. However, because they must be preformed in a various order each time it is released, certain rituals can actually function together to create a strange unique side-effect. Shinbyeong decides the conditions of the ritual, and all those who fall under its spiritual pressure must follow those conditions, including Kamui as well. Once an opponent has fallen under Shinbyeong's influence, hence its "illness", they remain under its power even when Shinbyeing is re-sealed, and will fall prey under its conditions once it releases, even if they are not within range. Kamui's physical abilities have also been enhanced immensely, as he was strong enough to effortlessly parry an attack from an unreleased Datara Kawahiru. He was powerful enough to even fight on par with a Bankai-released Seireitou, albeit only for a short while. :*'Jikiden Hōkō' (直伝奉公, Initiation Ritual): Characterized by the loss of emotion and sense, Kamui gains control of an opponent's senses in a Complete Hypnosis (完全催眠, Kanzen Saimin). It controls the five senses to the point that it can make the target misinterpret another person's form, shape, mass, feel and smell to be that of the enemy. Usually being the first ritual used by Kamui, an opponent succumbs to the hypnosis upon seeing the release of Shinbyeong's Shikai. So long as Jikiden Hōkō is active, an opponent remains under the hypnosis, to which Kamui can use to create an illusion out of any situation. Shinbyeong's Complete Hypnosis is absolutely flawless; even if the target is aware that they are under the hypnosis, they cannot resist its influence. When he turns off the hypnosis by force of will, the image shown shatters like glass. However, to another degree, Shinbyeong allows Kamui to remove senses from an opponent's body via contact with his blade; such senses as hearing, touch, taste, smell, vision, balance, acceleration, temperature, proprioception, and pain. It seems that it is within Kamui's power to restore the senses of those he cut upon his whim, even himself. Furthermore, those cut by Shinbyeong, that last long enough under the hypnosis, fall under spiritual illness. This causes them to become severely influenced by several symptoms, to which the afflicted cannot focus their spiritual energy as well as they once could and become weak physically and psychologically. Something that was considered quite unique for a Zanpakutō that possesses illusionary powers, Kamui can deem any negative events as an illusion and positive events as reality. However, this can only be used once per the release of his Shikai. ::*'Kyūkei Mūkagami' (無のミラーが粉々に, "the mirror that reflects nothingness shatters"): Used as the first ritual's direct follow-up, Kamui melds Shinbyeong's complete hypnosis with the reality of an opponent, essentially creating an alternate reality that dominates the target. This is done by removing the boundaries between reality and illusion, allowing Kamui to control his own state of existence and reinforce his vision of reality on himself and those that are in the vicinity of his spiritual pressure. Because of this, the powers that Kamui displays via hypnosis are not illusions, but actual substance. Many refer to this power as the manipulation of mirrors and glass, which play a vital role in this technique's usage during battle. Shinbyeong can create mirror clones of Kamui, upon which shatter when their purpose has been diminished. Using these clones, Kamui can effortlessly hide his own movements, and use them to escape point-blank attacks, as they can be utilized at any time, out of any situation. Anywhere that Kamui designates, Shinbyeong leaves behind a trail of spiritual energy that manifests as a thick glass-like substance. However, these "trails" are hidden within the space they are left, and can even be physically bypassed. Once Kamui gives the verbal command, "Shatter" (砕けろ, kudakero), the glass-like substance in that space is shattered, causing severe damage to whatever is located in that exact space at the time of the technique's execution. As a sort of "last resort", Shinbyeong can also create a massive being comprised of glass that follows Kamui's every order. It is shown to be able to copy the abilities of whatever reflects off its surface. When the glass demon is wounded, the damage is reflected on the opponent that caused the wound. Simultaneously, it appears that Kamui also receives the very same damage, though to a lesser degree. ::*'Yeongdeungsin' (음력바다의여신, goddess of the lunar oceans): Kamui's Shinbyeong will emit a bright blue light from it's blade, which must be seen by an opponent for the technique to take effect. It traps their subconscious within an alternate dimension, in which the opponent is left conscious but unable to move. Attempting to resist the technique causes them to be engulfed in nightmares of their own memories. If Kamui channels more reiatsu into the technique, the illusions will continue, trapping them until their souls are crushed. As stated, it requires eye-contact, but if seen by glass or something that hinders eyesight, then the technique's potency is weakened. :*'Kōkyō Hōkō' (公共奉公, Communal Ritual): Not Yet Revealed :*'Kiyomeru Hōkō' (清める奉公, Cleansing Ritual): Not Yet Revealed :Shinbyeong: Banhwan Mujilseo (영가병질병을반환, spiritual sickness' returning illness): Unlike Hanullim, Shinbyeong has a second Shikai release, which reveals its true power. It's second release command is "Drag them into my World of Illusions" (幻想の私の世界にドラッグ, gensō no watashi no sekai ni surō). Shinbyeong turns off all of its illusions, and grants him offensive techniques in lieu of said hypnosis. Kamui's appearance changes slightly, as he is surrounded by an immense aura of reason. Kamui becomes draped in a black cloak, with a deep night-blue tattered fur collar around his neck area and the fringes of his cloak. Raian compares Kamui's appearance to Zangetsu's inner spirit. This cloak, however, is not just for show as it functions like the body of the Kōtotsu and the Kōryū. Anything that touches Kamui's cloaked body is sucked into it, but it is unknown where they end up going. :*'Meidō Zangetsuha' (冥道斬月波, "dark path of the dawn's moon blast") is a technique that Kamui claims is a part of Shinbyeong's second Shikai release. It creates a path that sends anyone who is hit with it directly to hell, killing them without actually harming them. The technique originally belonged to Yeshua's own zanpakutō; however, he passed it on to his son Madara in order to give him the power to protect, not just to kill. The Meidō Zangetsuha creates a massive black circle that will send a entire body into hell, leaving no trace left behind. However, when Kamui was first learning to use the technique, the Meidō will take the form of a black cresent moon that only sent a part of a person into hell along with their soul; stronger opponents may be uneffected by the cresent Meidō. As Kamui gained strength, the Meidō grew until it became a perfect circle. It appears that it can also be used to escape from a Meidō one is already in, as well as entering/exiting pocket dimensions. Upon synergizing with Mūkagami, Kamui could create a single black blade or several black blades that not only cut a opponent but have their remains sucked up into the Meidō. *'Bankai:' Yeouin'chiyu Shinbyeong (여읜치유의영적질병, "Forlorn Cure of the Spiritual Sickness"): When commencing the release of his Bankai, Kamui will shut his eyes and attain a meditative state; an immense light purple outline of reiatsu surrounds him simultaneously. By stating Bankai, the aura forms five rectangular mirrors that slowly circle Kamui. Strands of dark green spiritual energy slowly seep out of the mirrors, wrapping themselves around his body. As they fully surround Kamui, they turn to thick emerald, shattering to reveal Kamui's new appearance. Two purple streaks curve up Kamui's cheek straight and then curve around the outside of his eyes, ending as closed pointed in respect toward a crescent moon painted on the middle of his forehead. His uniform has drastically changed, fitting the appearance of a Korean Shaman. He wears light purple hakama, which resembles his normal hair color. Kamui now wears a variation of the traditional dobok, being the same as his jacket in terms of color, with honeycomb-shaped designs around the ends of the sleeves, those being gold in color. The front ends of the uniform's top extend downwards into two flaps, having various unique designs in light gold running down the uniform's flaps. Unlike the front, the part of the uniform behind him is complete, splitting at the sides where the front flaps begin, the segments being attached by a thin dark green rope. Similar to the front, the back segment of the uniform possesses similar designs. The entire attire is kept together by a dark green obi, the ends left hanging about in the front centre, bearing hangul around it: 한손으로하늘을충당하기위해시도하는어리석음입니다, literally "attempting to cover the sky with a single hand is foolishness". His hair has grown noticeably longer and much darker in contrast to his base state. Two mirror plates float in mid-air around both of Kamui's upper arm regions. Shinbyeong's appearance makes little change, other than its hilt becoming jet-black. The guard of the Zanpakutō takes on a pentagram shape, purple in color with chimes hanging downwards. However, they do not seem to produce musical sound. The jewel that is in the bottom end of the hilt has become an emerald, as opposed to its former purple crystal in Shikai. Kamui prefers not to utilize Bankai, for it "causes too much of a ruckus." :Bankai Special Abilities: Kamui's Bankai grants him several manifestations of Yeouin'chiyu Shinbyeong, which all revolve around the idea that "God exists in some form of spiritual consciousness." It also seems to carry over Shinbyeong's Shikai powers, which allow imagination to cross over into reality. Against Seireitou's awakened form, Kamui explained the true nature of Yeouin'chiyu Shinbyeong. Upon the moment it is activated, it attempts to draw the souls of those around it, erasing their existence in the process, into its own power. It does this, according to Kamui, in order to "heal" its "illness." However, he goes on to explain that this merely prolongs and deepens the "illness" of Shinbyeong, thus being a "forsaken cure." In this regard, Kamui explained that Yeouin'chiyu Shinbyeong is no different than Shinwaryeok Hanullim, in that it will continue to evolve its power without halt. .]] :*'Nanuneum' (분리, "Seperation"): Yeouin'chiyu Shinbyeong is capable of literally cracking the space around Kamui, which allows for several results to occur. It literally cracks dimensional space itself and can send devastating shock waves through the air in the direction it is facing. These shock waves are able to pass through and damage almost any substance, literally tearing it apart. Because of its enormous offensive power and quick speed, this attack can also double as a seemingly impenetrable defense, able to destroy or disrupt any attack before it hits Kamui. He was also able to form a barrier of sorts, the vibrations of which protected him from being struck by even the form of a mental attack, as vibrations can disrupt brainwaves; this could provide an easy method of stopping any form of prolonged hypnosis. Kamui is capable of selecting a fixed territory in which he is able of separating and spatially displacing anything and everything inside. :*'Wanseong' (완성, "Completion"): Not Yet Revealed :*'Simhwa' (심화, "Deepening"): According to Shinbyeong, this power "mocks human nature and spiritual understanding". However, the details around this power remain unknown. The reference to the name of his Bankai revolves around the idea of people finding faith in religion, but instead being given false hope to keep them hopeful. Seireitou considered this a very cruel power, even for Kamui. :*'Yeokseol' (역설, "Paradox"): Not Yet Revealed :Incomprehensible Spiritual Power: With the release of his Bankai, Kamui's spiritual power has attained an almost deity-status level. With a mere glare, Kamui was able to instantly neutralize an opponent's movement. Kamui was able to tear away at the concrete below his feet with every step, without making a single gesture whatsoever. His spiritual energy is revealed to be a mixture of light purple and green. In reference to the name of Kamui's Zanpakutō, his very spiritual power is capable of causing anyone in its vicinity to fall prey to deadly illness. The illnesses they experience vary from person to person, though usually deal with eating away at their physical and spiritual strength. It is because of this that it is not wise to confront Kamui's Bankai for extended periods of time. His spiritual energy mixes with reason and an unknown energy called emotion, allowing Kamui's unique aura to break through any substance ideally. :Decimating Speed: Kamui's newfound power enhances his speed to the point that he could seemingly incapacitate five Seijin Master-level opponents within the blink of an eye. Before moving, it appears that Kamui's body vibrates. According to Kamui, this is because his body is actually shifting dimensions when moving, meaning he can attain speeds well beyond anything achieved by speed-enhancement techniques. :Enhanced Strength: In Bankai, Kamui is able to effortlessly attack an opponent with minor movement or force. He ripped off Byakuren's arm and threw him through a nearby building with ease. Kamui was also able to contend with Datara's full demon form with little effort. :Enhanced Kidō: Kamui is able to use Hadō #90: Kurohitsugi on a far larger scale covering a wide area around himself and Datara. By his own claim, the spell cast by his Bankai's enhancement had the power to distort space and time (albeit, he also used the spell's full incantation to acheive maximum power). When using a particular Kidō, he glows with an immense aura hue that mimics the same color of the spell; with Kurohitsugi, Kamui glows with a black spiritual aura. :*'Mugeuk' (무극, "Ultimateless"): Not Yet Revealed *'Sinsaeng Jeongsu:' Not Yet Achieved Bakkōtō Kangshinmu (강신무, "Becoming one with a God"): Forged from the spiritual power of Seosan Kawahiru, and bathed in the blood of countless fallen Sōzōshin, Kamui had sought this legendary Bakkōtō after realizing Shinbyeong's innate refusal to fight and draw blood. It was considered the first Bakkōtō to be brought into existence, and the rumors regarding its magnificant powers gave birth to the Bakkōtō created by the Kasumiōji Clan. Its appearance is like that of a standard japanese longblade, bearing a grey crossguard which consists of three bars connected together parallel to the blade itself, and a black handle. *'Sōkōha' (紺碧狐層, Azure Kitsune Stream): The signature technique of Kangshinmu, it is an attack which takes the appearance of massive lightning arcs when shot out. In reference to its name, the lightning will often take the shape of a large kitsune head behind Kamui, roaring when the lightning strikes. While the power of this technique devastates everything in its path, the technique will not rest until it hits its desired target, drawing power from the atmosphere the longer it is out. He can also put in the ground which allows him break an enemy's barrier, or even keep the power of Sōkōha inside his blade to augment his sword swings. According to Mūkade, the Sōkōha's most frightening power isn't with its destructive capabilities. When used at only one-third of its true potential, the attack merely depends on the amount of power put into it by Kamui. However, even at one-third, the Sōkōha has able to best the might of Hanullim's Attōshūhen command. When used at its full potential, it carries a dangerous ability. While it continues to destroy everything around the attack, the designated opponent, when hit, is surrounded by the energy of the Sōkōha. The Sōkōha uses a strange power similar to Fullbring, in which it "pulls out" the soul of the recipient to empower itself, and because of this effect, the soul of the opponent being unable to defend itself, it results in the recipient being literally erased. *'Bakkōtō Fusion Form:' Similar to other Bakkōtō, Kamui can release a transformation that allows the true power of a Bakkōtō to be unleashed. However, in this release, the blade itself and Kamui share a single body. As such, Kamui's appearance changes drastically. It is very similar in regards to Sōsuke Aizen's third transformation, yielding an appearance befitting the species known as the seraph. His hair remains purple, but becomes much longer and untamed. It was first revealed in a fight with Seireitou Kawahiru, in which the latter's Bankai proved to be more than a challenge for Kamui, deeming Seireitou's power acceptable for this transformation. :*'Enhanced Sōkōha:' In this state, Kamui is capable of releasing the Sōkōha from his hands. Because of this, he can manually control the level of power put into the attack, ranging from simple lightning strikes to Sōkōha's full potential. Just how much stronger Kamui's Sōkōha in comparison is unknown, but Raian's Zanpakutō almost cracked from trying to block just one of them. Kamui can also use the Sōkōha as a means of defense, surrounding himself in its power. :*'Nōdachi Generation:' Kamui is capable of creating light purple spiritual Nōdachi-type blades. These blades vaguely resemble Kangshinmu's regular form, but with four curved prongs hanging off of the guard. Normally, Kamui will only summon one at any time, but in rare occurances, has been known to summon two blades for dual-combat. :*'Enhanced Strength:' In this form, he is able to effortlessly attack his opponent with minor movement or force. He was also able to cause the ground to tear open with the sheer force of his sword swing, even when the blow was blocked by Seireitou's Bankai. Kawahiru Heirloom ]] While the nature of this item is still unclear, it is a Kawahiru family heirloom. How Kamui came across it is unknown, but when questioned about it, he merely stated that it was a part of his new power. He is first seen wearing it on his back after his final fight with Sao Jiang. It is a large white gunbai that is about three-fourths of his height and about his width, with the pole being twice that length. Quotes * (Overlooking Seireitou as an Infant) "Don't cry, Seireitou. Your big brother is here to protect you, no matter what happens." * (To the Kidō Captain) "Fools who wear their hearts proudly on their sleeves, who cannot control their emotions, who wallow in sad memories and allow themselves to be provoked this easily – weak people, in other words – they stand no chance against my powers. You will find yourself easy prey for my blade." * (To Takashi Sora) "Vision...? What would you know about my vision? My vision would shatter the world you have come to understand, tear asunder your illusions, and send the sanctuary of your own ignorance crashing down around you and everybody else who have dared to follow suit. Now reconsider the question you've asked me... are you ready to see that vision?" * (To Raian Getsueikirite) "You're truly stupid, aren't you? You know, you could just hide and run away. For you, the image of that wouldn't be disgraceful. Because, after all, your living soul in itself is already the pinnacle of disgrace." * (As Shinbyeong reacts to Hanullim) "Shinbyeong... It wants me to fight beside Hanullim...? No, it just wants me to save Seireitou and Hanullim. It is a blade... that refuses to cut. Though I obtained such a blade... it wants me to save Seireitou? Why father...? Why have I obtained such a blade? But... I realize now... I'm not interested in finding the answer anymore!" * (About Seireitou) "You are the leaves bathing in the sun. I... am the roots that grow in the dark." * (To Datara Kawahiru) "You're pathetic. Calling yourself a God when you can't even surpass your own limits? It's hilarious to the point of being pitiful." * (To Ahatake Kurosaki) "Tell me, how does it feel to live in a constant haze of stupidity?" * (To Seireitou) "Will you sit there and cry? Whining about how you were unable to protect something again?" * "He's swinging his sword with the grace of a flyswatter. That's no way to survive." * (To Yūryaku Amida) "Obviously, you are underestimating Seireitou. Do you know why I chose him to be my partner? To avoid fighting him myself. Watch, he's more cut-throat then I am when it comes to battle, and unbelievably precise." * "Your eyes have not yet grasped a single truth... you still cannot see anything." * "How troublesome. Don't make me go through the effort of swinging my blade twice for the likes of you." * (Replying to Seireitou) "...Are you seriously asking me that, Seireitou? Every single one of us lives depending on and bound by our knowledge and awareness. And we call it "reality". However, both knowledge and awareness are equivocal. One's reality might be another's illusion. You probably aren't aware, are you brother? You were born ignorant, and now you live as an ignorant Kawahiru. You might as well die ignorant too." * (To Mūkade) "What you just said is correct. Zanpakutō can change anything. Dark times approach, and I cannot waste time on your personal feelings. I have acted solely on what I believe to be right... and all of my moves have been precise. The only thing you are capable of influencing now is the time of your death." Behind the Scenes thumb|150px|right * Kamui's fighting theme is Bleach: Fade to Black - Fade to Black B13A * Kamui states that he and Seireitou are the only surivors of the Yeshua Dynasty, which he calls the "original royal family". He does not include Zashiki for the reason that she is either dead, or she may not be a true family member after all. * Similar to Masashi Kishimoto, mangaka of Naruto, I will be following a two-protaganist storyline; Similar to how Kishi's series revolves not only around Naruto, but Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, my series will follow the adventures of both Seireitou Kawahiru and Kamui. * His theme is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5BaQTDCSMls Period by Chemistry] * According to the Bleach Nagareboshi Databook: ** Kamui's only known hobby is shown to be praying for the deceased. ** Kamui initially wishes to end the lives of his brother, Shōyō Shakyamuni, and Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki. He, as of Bleach Shikkyakuhoshi, has set his sights on Datara Kawahiru. ** His favorite food is okaka onigiri with a side of temari sushi. His favorite drink is jūrokucha. ** Kamui's favorite phrase is "taking things as they are" (行雲流水, kōun ryusui; also translated as "the free heart without tenacity of purpose").